User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/UBOA vs Nosferatu. Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 5
ayyyo we're back again. hello everyone and welcome back to Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 5, that series that always begins its blurbs with "hello everyone and welcome back to." today's matchup is weird. really weird. it was originally suggested by ROA, and then I brought it up on chat as a joke and it kinda took off from there. regardless, it's goofy as all fuck and i love it. this match-up can kinda be considered a breather episode a la TVTropes because the characters really do not have much material, but hopefully that didn't impact it too bad. Regardless, in today's goofy-ass matchup, accomplice of Madotsuki with a dark secret, Poniko, raps against none other than the king of silent filmography and old timey horror films himself, Count Orlok, to see who's the better black-and-white horror figure who's fame comes from fucking light-switches. Yep, that's the connection. It's based on the old Spongebob cameo from fucking Graveyard Shift. Also, fucking hallelujah chorus, a massive horror figure finally got a full battle. This battle actually does not suffer from terrible obscurity, UBOA might be stretching it but she's fairly well known from a bunch of fanmades she was in. I left out the character info on this one, because honestly, there's really not much to know lmfao. Anyway, hope you enjoy. also, epilepsy warning, just getting it out there. you probably should've assumed this but none of the artwork in this battle belongs to me, the artists are linked here. Beat Intro Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle Poniko: Did you forget to not step to Perfection? Your progression is gettin’ vetoed Like the ocean I call my home, the poetic Poniko foresees .flows! A figure’s creepin’ round the staircase, just aiming to get scared straight So I’ll Or-lock it and drop it on this ugly blood-sucking fairies FACE! My dream realm is this freak’s hell! Welcome to your nightmarish fate, It’s looking to be a fairer day, but with a jumpscare, it tears away! Count Orlok: This brittle second fiddle must’ve woke up on the wrong side of the bed, And then hurled through Guillotine World, ‘cause she’s lost her head! Now you’re shaking in your boots like you brought yourself seizures instead, So watch the talons of the Bird of Death crack you like an Easter Egg! It’s Nosferatu Night - Stay cooped up inside your desolate shed, Last time I came equipped with such sickness, they mistook it for the plague! Only thing Yume about this goonie is her blood that I’m aiming to suck, Mere contact with this romhack is bad luck but I’m the one you can’t touch! Your game is fraught with no plot, and this clot is 2 UBOARing! Not even your narcoleptic girlfriend can match how fast your lore left me snoring! It won’t be long before you’re gone, I’d like to see you try besting me, Once you're knocked comatose after you overdose on LSD! So Nosey Nosferatu ought to get a hobby and quit stalking teens, You Maddy bro? (??) ‘Cause you couldn’t beat me in your dreams! (!!) Count Orlok: Any kitchen knife could rip your life and spread you out like Peanut Butter, Can’t pick a fight with the bigger fright who’ll leave you crying out for your mother! You’re a meme dreamed up by a tween! Even through silence, my greatness is timeless! And my rap’s menacing enough to leave you backpedaling like an REM Cyclist! Now you’re in a Pinch! I’ll leave you singed and hanging from the gallows, Got angles praised a century later; You’re in the shadow of my shadow! Even with the Frog Effect, you couldn’t pull off convincing Hip-Hop! Lights out; UBOA just got switched off! 'Announcer:' WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! Rap Meanings Outro Who won? Poniko/UBOA Count Orlok HINT DEDUCTIONS: Asriel Dreemurr: Pun on Asriel’s last name, “Dreemurr” = “dreamer,” which is the whole basis for Yume Nikki, as well as a reference to the constant parallels made between Undertale and Yume Nikki, thus tying in to Poniko.. Ghost Bus Tours: actually a reference to the episode of Spongebob, “Graveyard Shift” which is the episode that the Count Orlok cameo was in. The Hash Slinging Slasher appears on a ghost bus. Like i said my hints for this one really sucked im sure cave is gonna bring it up some time in the future Night’s grave: A ghost of Night can be seen to the side, which reflects the title of a Nosferatu remake, “Phantom of Night.” Also, clicking the picture brings you to Nikki Lee’s user page, which is a reference to Yume Nikki. Also, Count Orlok appears in Bill’s time rupture. And was totally the grey character the story was referring to that one time, if anyone for some reason recalls that. HINT TO THE NEXT BATTLE: Category:Blog posts